


All Human

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was origin.</p></blockquote>





	All Human

Buffy kept the knowledge to herself for weeks, but finally she told Spike.

"Turns out slayer powers are actually demon powers. So much for the whole human thing."

As usual, he saw right through her bravado. "You aren't a demon, Buffy."

"Willow sent me back to the birth of the first slayer. They forced her to merge with a monster's essence." She shuddered at the recounting.

"Maybe that's where your strength comes from," he allowed. "But the measure of a man is in his soul and yours is one hundred percent human. Compassion isn't something that demons are capable of."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday). Prompt was origin.


End file.
